T'inquiète pas !
by Naelye
Summary: '- Vous êtes certains, certains qu'il viendra, hein ? ' '- Mais puisqu'on te le dit, Chopper ! Aucun souci à s'faire ! ' ... Parce que quand Chopper n'est pas sûr d'une chose, il demande à tous ses nakamas pour en être sûr. Qui eux, lui disent de ne pas s'en faire.


**Salut ! J'suis revenue pour poster un petit OS court et mignon de Choppy. Bon, bon, bon… Je sais trèèès bien qu'il est un peu trop tard (un peu… ? – oui, juste un peu.) pour faire un OS de ce genre (hiver, Noël, décembre…) mais m'voyez, c'est hier, à minuit que cette idée m'est venue en tête. Sérieusement, j'ai juste aucun avis de moi-même sur cette histoire… J'sais pas si elle est bonne ou mauvaise, 'fin c't'à vous de le décider. Bon, j'vous laisse lire (espérons que ce soit bon, quand même… - ch'ui d'accord avec toi, pour une fois. - … pour une fois ?) et avant que j'oublie, le disclaimer :**

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

''_Ce sont les petits moments qui font que la vie est belle''_

**20 décembre**

_« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour donner une lettre au Père-Noël… Avec notre emploi du temps chargé, je n'ai pas eu de temps à composer ma lettre ! »_

Pour me faire plaisir, Sanji m'a dit qu'il existait un gros bonhomme avec une grooosse barbe ! Ussop m'a même fait remarquer que c'était peut-être de la barbe-à-papa… C'est là que je me suis dit que j'aimais ce monsieur ! Sanji m'a aussi dit qu'il portait une combinaison rouge avec une ceinture noire et un bonnet rouge et blanc. Grosse botte, une hotte et il parait qu'il voyage dans un traineau avec des rennes magiques ! Je voudrais vraiment les rencontrer, ces rennes. S'ils ont des pouvoirs eux-aussi et qu'ils ne sont pas normaux, on deviendrait peut-être ami ! Surtout Rudolphe et son nez rouge scintillant dans le noir ! En plus, Ussop m'a dit que dans sa hotte, le Père-Noël trimballe des milliers et des milliers de cadeaux pour les enfants gentils et sages ! Et puis, Robin m'a dit de faire une lettre pour savoir quels cadeaux je voulais. J'en ai fait une, je l'ai donné à Nami parce qu'elle m'avait promis de l'envoyer à ma place et le 25 décembre, sous le sapin, il y avait une tonne de cadeaux non seulement pour moi, mais pour les autres aussi ! Depuis, tous les ans, le 15, je fais ma lettre. Mais cette année a été surchargée j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard…

**« ****— Dis Zoro… Il est pas trop tard pour faire ma lettre au Père-Noël, hein ?**

— **Mais non. Tu as tout le temps que tu veux, et si jamais ce bonhomme il t'envoie pas de cadeaux, je vais lui faire voir, moi, ce que ça fait de rendre triste Chopper ! »**

Il a toujours été là pour moi, Zoro. Je l'aime beaucoup, alors je vais glisser quelques mots pour lui dans ma carte !

**« — Sanji… Le Père-Noël viendra cette année encore, non ?**

— **C'est sûr qu'il viendra. Tu as été gentil et sage tout au long de l'année, il n'y a strictement aucune raison qu'il ne se ramène pas ! S'il le fait pas, c'est qu'il est juste méchant. »**

Sanji aussi, s'occupe bien de moi... Je vais mettre des mots dans ma lettre pour lui aussi !

**« — Nami, Robin… Sanji dit que j'ai été sage et gentil tout le temps, mais je fais parti d'un équipage de pirate… Vous êtes sûre que Père-Noël acceptera de me donner des cadeaux ?**

— **Comment ne pas refuser quelque chose à toi, Chopper ? **_Fit Robin._

— **Je jure que s'il ne vient pas, ce qui ne risque surtout pas d'arriver, je te donne des tas et des tas de barbe-à-papa ! »** _Enchaîna Nami._

Elles aussi, prennent soin de moi. C'est décidé, je vais leur écrire quelque chose pour elles aussi ! En plus Nami sait très bien que je suis un fan de cette sucrerie exquise !

**« — Franky, Ussop ? Si jamais le bonhomme rouge vient pas, vous allez me laisser vous aider à fabriquer une invention ?**

— **Bien sûr, Chopper ! **_S'exclama Ussop._** Mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne viendra pas ? C'est juste impossible, non mais !**

— **Suuuuper ! Un nouvel acolyte ! Mais même s'il vient, tu pourras quand même nous donner un coup de patte ! Ce sera notre cadeau personnel ! »**

Ussop et Franky sont de suuupers amis ! Je me dois de leur offrir quelque chose via le Père-Noël !

**« — Brook ? Toi, tu crois au Père-Noël, hein ?**

— **Yohohoho, tu sais, Chopper, depuis que l'on est avec l'équipage de Luffy, tout se peut ! Même les mythes ! »**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça… Mais bon, je m'amuse souvent avec Brook ! Une autre personne à ajouter dans ma liste !

**« — Luffy… J'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes, mais j'ai encore des doutes… Tu es certain, certain, certain, certain que le Père-Noël viendra ?! C'est tard pour faire ma lettre…**

— **Mais d'où tu sors ça, toi ? S'il vient pas, je lui fais sa fête avec Sanji et Zoro ! Et de toute façon, on fera la plus grande fête du Monde, plus que toutes les autres ! Y'aura tout plein de cadeaux et de bouffe ! T'inquiète pas pour ça, Chopper !** »

Luffy… Mon capitaine. La moindre des choses pour montrer ma gratitude envers lui serait d'aussi lui donner quelque chose, non ? Remonté à bloc, je vais de ce pas vers mon cabinet et entreprend d'écrire ma précieuse lettre.

_« Cher Père-Noël,_

_Après plusieurs doutes, je… »_

Ouf ! Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour tout finir ! Trouver les bons cadeaux, les miens et être poli aussi ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il rejette ma demande, surtout qu'il y a les surprises de mes nakamas dedans. C'est une lettre à la fois précieuse et top-secrète, personne ne doit la lire ! Maintenant, je dois trouver Nami, c'est elle qui va la livrer. Je la retrouve à la bibliothèque. Je lui tends ma feuille, elle me sourit et me dit que je peux partir, ce que je fais, tout content.

**30 décembre**

Je suis encore tout heureux des cadeaux que j'ai reçus et que mes amis ont eu ! Finalement, Père-Noël est venu, comme prévu ! Il ne faut pas que je perde espoir, ça non ! Avec tout ça… Je suis incontestablement aux anges. J'ai hâte à l'année prochaine !

.

.

.

Sur le coin d'une table, il y avait une petite photo. Il y avait tout l'équipage, souriant et tous avec un bonnet sur la tête, avec en arrière-plan, le sapin brillant de se mille lumières. Ils avaient tous l'air de s'amuser. Sans oublier tous les cadeaux qu'il y avait ! Juste à côté du cliché, sur le même coin d'une table, il y avait une petite feuille. On pouvait y lire :

**« LETTRE POUR NOËL**

**DE : CHOPPER**

**POUR : PÈRE-NOËL**

.

_**Cher Père-Noël,**_

_**Après plusieurs doutes, je me décide enfin à vous envoyer ma lettre de cadeaux, en prime des cadeaux pour mes précieux nakamas. **_

_**Pour moi, c'est simple, ce que je voudrais c'est un livre pour les médicaments peu connus, cela enrichirait mes compétences et je serais en mesure de mieux soigner mes amis. J'aimerais aussi de la barbe-à-papa… ******__Une machine, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. Mais si vous n'en n'avez pas en stock, je veux juste une grosse (ou deux…trois ! Non, quatre !) barbe-à-papa._J'adore ça ! Finalement, j'ai entendu dire quelque chose du genre «Magie de Noël». Si seulement vous pouviez utiliser cette magie pour moi et mes nakamas, pour que nous soyons heureux en ce 25 décembre… Non, en fait… Pour tout le reste de nos vies ! Jusqu'à l'éternité ! Vous savez, je tiens beaucoup, beaucoup à eux et je ne supporterais pas de savoir que l'un d'eux se porte mal…

_**Bref, pour Luffy, mon capitaine… C'est simple ! Un gros tas de viande ! Gros, hein, très, très gros ! Et pour son chapeau de paille, un bonnet de Père-Noël, ce serait cool !**_

_**Zoro, lui aussi c'est simple : des altères et du saké ! Zoro s'entraîne tous les jours pour se renforcer ! Et le saké… C'est comme si c'était essentiel pour lui !**_

_**Nami voudrait de très jolies fringues ! Elle en a des milliers dans son placard, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais elle aime ça. Ah oui, et quelque chose, un traitement on va dire pour ses mandariniers. Je suis certain qu'elle adorera !**_

_**Pour Ussop… Il aime bien pêcher, alors une nouvelle canne à pêche avec des explosifs trop cools !**_

_**Sanji… Il dit qu'il voudrait pleins de « ladies ». De belles ! Aussi, peut-être avec un livre de cuisine ! Ça lui ferait plaisir, mais aussi à Luffy, en voyant les bons plats que le cuisinier pourrait faire !**_

_**Robin… Des livres ! Des livres, des livres, rien que des livres on dirait ! Elle me lit souvent des contes, et en lit pour elle aussi. Des livres d'archéologies en plus. Bref, des contes et des livres d'archéologues !**_

_**Franky ! Des matériaux pour construire de nouvelles inventions. C'est son domaine de prédilection ! Il n'a pas besoin de manuel ni de livre, il y va comme bon lui semble. Avec de nouvelles chemises cools, pas de slip parce que je crois qu'il ne veut et peut pas s'en séparer. Alors, des matériaux pour la construction ainsi que des chemises cools !**_

_**Et enfin, Brook… C'est ultra-facile ! Des culottes de femme ! Je n'sais pas pourquoi il aime ça, mais bon. Et d'autres vêtements grands aussi. C'est pas souvent que l'on peut se procurer du linge de sa taille, et vu que c'est un squelette il n'en a pas beaucoup.**_

_**J'ai fini ! J'espère que vous allez venir cette année encore, Père-Noël !**_

…

_**Voilà. »**_

* * *

**Bon ben… C'est tout, hein. Je le redis, c'est rare que je n'ai aucune opinion sur quelque chose que je fais… J'sais pas s'il est bon ou pas, alors… à vos claviers, des reviews ! J'veux vos avis !**


End file.
